El fin de la espera
by kayri
Summary: Se acabo la batalla con Aizen y cada uno vuelve a su lugar. Rukia y Renji merecen un castigo por desobedecer. Ichigo tiene sus propios problemas. Que pasara cuando todo se precipite y sus trabajos se conviertan en un secreto a voces. Ichiruki, Ishihime ..
1. Vuelta a la rutina

_**EL FIN DE LA ESPERA**_

**Vuelta a la rutina**

Oni-chan!!!, despierta que vas a llegar tarde!!! – Gritaba Yuzu desde la planta baja. Ichigo llevaba 20 minutos mirando la puerta cerrada del armario de su habitación, a la espera de que ocurriese algo que no iba a pasar. Hacia solo una semana que habían vuelto de Hueco Mundo, gracias a los poderes de Inoue y a los cuidados de la 4º división se habían recuperado enseguida. Cada uno había vuelto a su vida: los humanos a su mundo y los shinigamis a la Sociedad de Almas, sin excepción. Habian conseguido rescatar a Inoue pero Aizen, Ichimaru y Tousen, junto con los arrancares y los espadas supervivientes consiguieron escapar

Byakuya decretó que todos los shinigamis volviesen a la SS para prepararse a buscar a los fugitivos. Debido a que el Capitán General Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentase, el grupo de Ichigo no se iba a mantener al margen, prometió que la información que consiguiesen se la entregarían a Urahara a cambio de que obedeciesen las ordenes que les diesen.

No nos querrán informar de nada – pensó Ichigo en alto. En ese momento apareció de debajo de la cama un peluche con forma de león.

Levántate, no has oído a tu hermana?

Cállate Kon – Ichigo le dio un puñetazo y lo estampó contra la puerta del armario.

De eso nada, después le da a esa loca por subir aquí sin avisar y acabo vestido de rosa y sufriendo con lo que me hace – a Kon se le paso por la cabeza la imagen de él sentado en una trona, vestido con un trajecito rosa con volantes, aguantando como le daba de comer como se fuese un bebe. La cara del peluche cambio a un aspecto de dolor, como si de verdad le estuviesen pegando.

Ya voy, pesado – Ichigo se vistió y bajó corriendo, de verdad llegaba tarde.

Demasiadas cosas tenía que explicar ya como para tener que dar una excusa por llegar tarde.

Le parecía tan raro volver otra vez, después de todo lo que había pasado. Nada ha cambiado, en nada afecta lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo al resto de las personas. Pero lo cierto es que nada era igual: Inoue se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, con Ishida no podía volver a hablar debido a la promesa con su padre y a su maldito orgullo, Renji se había ido y, lo más importante, Rukia ya no estaba, se había marchado.

La clase estaba como siempre: Tatsuki pegando a Chizuru, Mizuiro hablando por el móvil y Keigo estaba llorando en una esquina de la clase, al parecer Tatsuki se había ensañado con él antes de ir con Chizuru.

- Hola Chad, que tal? – Ichigo se había acercado a él, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

- Bien, ya estoy recuperado

-Ho… Hola… - Saludó tímidamente Inoúe, acercándose despacio. – Estáis mejor?

- Hola Inoue, si gracias – Contesto Chad. Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana

- Venga chicos, sentaos… - Grito la profesora al entrar en clase. – Vaya, pero si Kurosaki, Ichida, Sado e Inoue nos han dignado con su presencia…

En ese momento toda la clase les miró fijamente. Cahd e Ishida no se inmutaron, al menos no mucho, Inoue se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza en el pupitre e Ichigo se dedico a mirar alrededor. No le resultó raro que Tatsuki le mirase con cara de mala leche teniendo en cuenta como terminaron la última vez que hablaron. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que volvieron.

Habían sido unas clases muy aburridas, prepararse para el examen de acceso a la universidad no era precisamente interesante. Le había parecido curioso a Ichigo que Inoue hubiese estado mirando a Ishida durante todas las clases con cara de preocupación. Al igual que Ichigo, Inoue no entendía porque no quería hablar con ellos, la verdad es que aun no le habían contado lo del juramento de su padre.

-Que vas ha hacer esta tarde, Chad? – Preguntaba Ichigo mientras recogía las cosas.

- Tengo cosas que adelantar de clase… - A pesar del aspecto que tenía Chad, se preocupaba por los estudios – y tu, Inoue? - Esta se encontraba también recogiendo

- Queria hablar con Tatsuki, aunque no se que voy a contarle… - Se entristeció al pensar que tenia que mentirle a su amiga acerca de donde había estado.

Se encontraban ellos tres solos en la clase cuando escucharon un ruido en el pasillo. La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe y entró un chico que acabó estampado en la pared, al otro lado de la clase. Los tres que se encontraban en clase se quedaron atónitos, el chico en cuestión era Ishida que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza echada hacia delante, parecía una marioneta a la que hubiesen colocado en el suelo.

Ishida!!!! – gritó Inoue. Se acercó a él y le zarandeó un poco esperando respuesta- estás bien… - Ishida levanto levemente la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

Si… estoy bien – sonrió ligeramente e Inoue, mas calmada, le devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando su respuesta.

Ala… ya están todos… - Gritó una voz desde la puerta. Todos se la quedaron mirando.

Tatsuki!!! Que estas haciendo! – Grito Inoue a su amiga. El resto de chicos se acercaron a Ishida y le ayudaron a levantarse y sentarse en una mesa.

Pero que te crees que estas haciendo!!- le recriminó Ichigo a Tatsuki.

Anda, cállate – Detrás de ella entraron Mizuiro y Keigo.

Vosotros también estáis con ella!! – Seguía gritando el pelinaranja. Keigo cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo, al igual que Mizuiro y Tatsuki tenia cara de enfado.

Dejalo ya Ichigo… teneis demasiadas cosas que explicar como para perder el tiempo discutiendo – Dijo de forma tranquila Tatsuki, mientras se sentaba encima de una mesa al lado de la puerta.

De que hablas? – Pregunto Chad, que pasase lo que pasase nunca parecía alterado.

Nos vais a explicar que coño habéis estado haciendo – Hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción por parte de sus compañeros – porque os da por disfrazaros de hallowen a ti y a Ishida, donde a estado Inoue todo este tiempo, quien narices es el tío del gorro y las sandalias y adonde llevaba el agujero aquel por el que os metisteis en el sótano del tío del gorro. – Las caras de los tres chicos cambiaron repentinamente de color, pasando de un tono saludable a un preocupante verde.

--------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que os gusta, es mi primer fic y solo acaba de empezar, luego mejor (creo yo XDDD)**

**Si no os gusta algo... reviews, pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!**

**Y si os gusta tambien XDDD**


	2. Confesiones

**Hola d nuevo. Muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews. Me alegra que a algunos os haya gustado (sobre todo la frase que puse, al parecer les gusto a bastantes) XDDD **

**Para los que esperan a ver como se desarrolla, espero que les guste el capitulo, aunque aun es el principio XDDD.**

**Dejadme cualquier comentario, es mi primer fic y me gusta que me digan lo que me falta o lo que no gusta, arigatouuuuu**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**2. Confesiones**

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Los aludidos intentaron no inmutarse, no moverse y no mostrar ninguna reacción. Con suerte la cosa se calmaría, pero hoy no tenían mucha suerte.

De que hablas? – preguntó Ichigo. "_Como narices sabe ella todo eso_" pensaba mientras miraba de reojo a sus compañeros.

No te rías de mí. Crees que soy tonta. – Tatsuki empezaba a estar enfadada de verdad. –Contádnoslo o lo que le ha pasado al cuatrojos será una broma comparado con lo que os voy a hacer…

A mi déjame en paz Arisawa! – Le grito Ishida, molesto por la inclusión en el mismo grupo que el resto de sus compañeros. Se estaba sujetando la mano derecha, le dolía mucho, debía haberse roto con la caída. – Yo no pinto nada aquí…

De eso nada – Le corto Keigo – Te vimos con ellos dos – señaló a Ichigo y a Chad – vestido de forma extraña, así que a ti también te toca hablar. – Ishida se quedo callado, le dolía demasiado el brazo como para ponerse a discutir con él. Hizo un movimiento brusco para volverse a mirar al otro lado, donde estaban Ichigo y el resto, y el dolor se acentuó provocando que hiciese una mueca de dolor.

Te duele, Ishida? – Preguntó Orihine, que se había dado cuenta

No, no es nada – mintió y ella se dio cuenta. Se fue a su mochila y sacó una chaqueta. Le envolvió como pudo la muñeca con ella. En la situación la que estaban no era la idónea para usar sus poderes para curarle.

Mientras, Ichigo y Tatsuki estaban apunto de llegar a las manos.

Me lo vas a decir o te lo voy a sacar a palos!

Que me dejes en paz, no se de que hablas!

No me taches de mentirosa, os seguimos hasta ese almacén abandonado… - Tatsuki hizo una pausa, sopesando cual seria la reacción de Ichigo, lo mas seguro era que se enfadara. –que pasó,… merecemos una explicación no! 

YA ESTA BIEN! – Gritó Inoue – Ya me he cansado de esta estúpida discusión- Miró a Ichigo y a Tatsuki con la cara de más enfado que era capaz de poner. Nunca habían visto a Inoue tanta alterada. Se volvió hacia Ishida y se fijó en que la mano de este se estaba tornando de un color excesivamente morado. – Esta discusión no tiene sentido… sabes que algún día pasaría… - miró a Ichigo – si no lo haces tu, Kurosaki, lo haré yo. – Levantó las manos y las acercó a sus orquillas del pelo. Inmediatamente salieron de ellas dos pequeñas figuras que se acercaron al brazo de Ishida y crearon una campana anaranjada a su alrededor.

No, Inoue – Gritó el chico, pero no le dio tiempo a detenerla. A los pocos segundos sintió que la mano le dolía cada vez menos.

Tatsuki no se esperaba precisamente esto, esperaba que Ichigo y los otros dos confesasen, que Orihime le dijese donde había estado… pero no que ella fuese capaz de hacer eso.

Pero que… - Keigo y Mizuiro tenían cara de asombro. 

Inuoe esperaba que Ichigo la gritase, lo había hecho de forma espontánea, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero le alegraba que Ishida estuviese mejor. Ichigo no hizo nada.

Ishida, estas mejor? – Se limitó a preguntar. El aludido asintió, Inoue se puso roja de vergüenza al ver que no le gritaba, pero no lo iba a hacer. Ella tenia razón, se sentó en una mesa. 

Había perdido la batalla, ya no tenia sentido discutir.

Y bien Ichigo, ahora que?- Preguntó Tatsuki

Yo… - Comenzo Inoue para sorpresa de todos – soy una… humana con poderes… según Urahara.

Po…poderes? – preguntó Keigo

Si, tengo la habilidad de curar, principalmente

Yo soy igual que ella – Siguió Chad – pero mis brazos se transforman y lanzan energía, me dan fuerza…

Y el resto?- Tatsuki intentaba asimilar toda la información que le estaban dando sin poner cara de tonta.

Yo soy… un shinigami – Ichigo comenzó a hablar. – Soy lo que se dice un "shinigami sustituto"

Que es un Shinigami? – Peguntó Mizuiro

Significa "dios de la muerte", en realidad me encargo de eliminar Hollows – todos pusieron una cara rara – espíritus torturados que se han convertido en monstruos. – explicó el pelinaranja.

Y por eso te vistes con ese kimono negro? – Tatsuki no veia la relación

Para convertirme en shinigami, - continuo explicando - tiene que salir mi alma de mi cuerpo, por eso la mayoría de la gente no me ve, a diferencia del resto- señalo a los demás.

Y tu? – Señaló Mizuiro a Ishida, que estaba totalmente curado y se encontraba de pié

Chicos, él… - comenzó a decir Ichigo

Yo soy un quince – le corto Ishida. Todos le miraron, ciertamente nadie se esperaba que contestase. – Soy como ellos dos – señaló a Chad y a Orihime – pero mis poderes están mas desarrollados y se heredan… y a mi si me ve todo el mundo – aclaró.

Aaaaa… por eso estabas haciendo el tonto en el parque aquel día – Dijo Keigo casi gritando.

Como? – Preguntó el quince, intrigado

Si hombre, estabas hablando solo en junio pasado en un parque – Aclaró el chico

Per… perdona…- Ishida parecía realmente ofendido – tu lo sabias, verdad? – señaló a Ichigo que se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Es que yo en ese momento no podía ver a los tíos raros esos, los shinigamis. Por eso pensé que estabas haciendo el paria hablando solo – Terminó Keigo sonriendo, como si le hiciese gracia haberse enterado de la verdad.

Lo que me faltaba – el quince se colocó las gafas, cogió la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

A donde crees que vas? – Preguntó Tatsuki

Yo ya he terminado aquí – le dijo volviéndose – ni siquiera tenia que haberme quedado, si queréis saber el resto, preguntarle a los demás – Se disponía a irse cuando Ichigo habló.

Irte no arreglará las cosas

No puedo quedarme

No quieres quedarte

Se lo prometí – el moreno agachó la cabeza

Es una promesa estúpida, ya la incumpliste que mas te da? – Ichigo frunció el ceño mas de lo habitual – si no crees en ese juramento no sirve para nada

"_Ya lo se Ichigo_" – pensó Ishida – Lo siento – se limitó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

-Vaya, tengo que irme – dijo Ichigo al notar que la marca de shinigami se ponía a pitar y a brillar – nos vemos… - salió corriendo por la puerta con la insignia en la mano.

- Si queréis – dijo Inoue – nos vamos a tomar algo… y… y me preguntáis mas cosas… vale? – Ella quería arreglar la situación, y no se lo habían puesto fácil los dos chicos que se habían puesto a discutir. Tatsuki y sus dos compañeros asintieron en señal de aprobación. A ella le quedaba toda una tarde de explicaciones.

**Bueno, la verdad es que me este capitulo tiene mucho rollo de explicación a Tatsuki, aunque lo he intentado amenizar XDD. **

**Espero que os haya gustado… y la semana que viene mas! XDDDD**


	3. El resto de la familia

**Bueno, muchas gracias a ls que me habéis dejado reviews, espero que os vaya gustando. Recordad que si no os gusta algo decidmelo… es mi primer fic y tengo que mejorar.**

**Bueno pues os dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Este todavía es un capi te explicación, el siguiente es mas entretenido… siento haceros esperar XD**

**3. El resto de la familia**

- Que día mas asqueroso- dijo Ichigo. El día había empezado mal, al final de la clase había empeorado y la tarde no tenía visos de ser mejor. Llevaba media hora matando hollows y encima tenía que seguir soportando al shinigami ese afro que seguía pululando por Karakura. Lo que ha pasado con Tatsuki y los otros le ha hecho entender que ya no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Además, Karin ya lo sabia, debía hablar con ella.

Recogió su cuerpo, que lo había dejado sentado en un banco esperando que nadie se lo llevase pensando que estaba muerto, y se dirigió a casa.

- Ichigóoo!! – Grito su padre mientras le asestaba una patada en el estomago que al pelinaranja no le dio tiempo de esquivar. – Donde has estado!! Sabes que hora es??

- Déjame en paz. –Contesto el chico mientras le metía un puñetazo en la cara. Se sabia sus frases de memoria, siempre le decía lo mismo cuando llegaba tarde. – he tenido que hablar con unos amigos, imbécil!! Además, tampoco es tan tarde…

La conversación de la cena estuvo centrada en con quien y sobre que había hablado Ichigo. Este respondió siempre con evasivas pero no pudo evitar las miradas de desaprobación de su hermana Karin. Al terminar de cenar, Ichigo le lanzo una mirada para indicarle que le siguiera a su cuarto.

- Que quieres? – preguntó de forma desagradable

- Tatsuki también lo sabe… lo de que soy un shinigami…- le dijo el chico después de unos minutos pensándose como empezar. – tu se lo has dicho a…

-No – le corto Karin – claro que no.

- Siento no habértelo dicho… no es que me guste esto demasiado. –dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

- Pues cuéntame ahora – le pidió su hermana sentándose en su cama. Ichigo estuvo media hora hablando y Karin escuchaba pacientemente.

- Y… ya esta… creo- Ichigo no le había contado todo, solo la función del shinigami, lo del resto del grupo y poco más. Lo necesario para que no siguiese curioseando y averiguase cosas de las que no puede enterarse.

-Pues vaya co… - Empezó a decir la chica cuando se oyó un ruido dentro del armario de Ichigo. – Pero que es eso?? – preguntó.

- Mierda… - Ichigo se acordó de que habia metido a Kon en el armario. – Si te enseño algo, no chillas?? – Le preguntó. Esta asintió y el pelinaranja abrió el armario. Se encontró al peluche abrazado a una almohada.

- Nee-san… - Susurro el oso. Esto cabreó a Ichigo.

- Tu, capullo, despierta – cogió al oso de los pies y lo tiró al suelo delante de Karin

- Pero que te pasa idiota – grito Kon – no ves que estaba soñando con… - en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Karin le estaba mirando

- Hola – le dijo la chica, sonriente.

- Ichigo, esta es tu hermana – dijo el peluche

- Eres muy perspicaz, Kon

- Como te va. – Continuo Karin. Esta vez con cara de malicia. Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le conocías ya?- Preguntó.

- Pues… si, jeje – dijo el oso-es que el tarado ese de don Kanonji vino un día y… - Ichigo seguía frunciendo el ceño – y se le ocurrió que podía montar un grupo de superhéroes…- el pelinaranja empezaba a sospechar como iba a terminar eso. – y entonces los locos de los críos de Urahara, tus hermanas y yo… pues nos toco hacer caso al pirado ese. – terminó Kon – Pero yo no quería hacerlo!! Me obligaron!!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos intentando defenderse.

- Que vosotras – Ichigo señaló a Karin – y este habéis ayudado a Kanonji con sus gilipolleces!!- le preguntó Ichigo. – Pero no os dais cuenta de que así le dais cuerda y no me lo voy a poder quitar de encima…

- Vah… no te preocupes – le dijo Karin – además, es el único momento en el que… Kon, verdad? – le preguntó para aclarar que ese era su nombre – deja de ser "bostaf" – sonrió con malicia al muñeco.

- No me llames así niña – le gritó desde el suelo. Ichigo y Karin se rieron de los 10 minutos de insultos sin sentido del muñeco hacia las mellizas y el pelinarajna.

* * *

- Nada mas?? – Preguntó Tatsuki, muy interesada en lo que estaba contando Inoue.

- Que yo sepa no. – dijo ella – Además no os lo puedi contar todo porque hay cosas que no nos incluyen solo a nosotros y no tengo permiso. Lo siento –Inoue les habia contado lo que había considerado adecuado, entre ello lo de Rukia, cosas del viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, porque se fue con Ulquiorra y un poco de lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo.

- Entonces – Keigo corto el silencio que se estaba produciendo – nosotros podemos ver a los monstruos porque nos afecta la energía de Ichigo, no??

-Si – asintió Orihime

- Pero yo pensé que él podría sentir eso, no??, que nosotros pudiésemos verle – preguntó Tatsuki.

- Bueno,... es que Kurosaki no es precisamente bueno sintiendo energía espiritual – Aclaró Inuoe. Pero Ishida seguro que si lo sabía.

- Y eso?- Preguntó Keigo

- Pues porque el si puede sentir la energia, mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

- Olle, y que le pasa a ese?? – Preguntó Mizuiro que habia permanecido callado toda la conversación – se largó sin más.

- Pues no se -Orihime se puso roja- lo siento – "pero lo pienso averiguar" pensó esta– Nos vemos mañana en clase, vale?? – Estaba cansada y se sentía mal por lo ocurrido al final de la clase, no quería tener que haber curado a Ishida delante de todos. Quería irse a casa.

- Eh?... si, vale – respondió Tatsuki, sorprendida de la reacción tan repentina de su amiga – hasta mañana…

- Y a ella que le ocurre?? – preguntó Keigo. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

- Si señor, claro señor, por supuesto señor… Me tienen harto!! – El shinigami con el pelo rojo y las cejas raras despotricaba mientras andaba por el Seiretei de camino a la 6º división.

- Venga, no será para tanto – Le dijo Ikkaku, que caminaba a su lado – piensa que después de lo que hiciste, si este es tu castigo no esta nada mal… mas bien, es un lujo!! Jeje

- Dejame en paz – le espetó Renji – crees que tener que hacer los recados de todas las divisiones, que ni siquiera los de la 4º quieren hacer, va a ser todo mi castigo, tío- puso cara seria – tengo el presentimiento de no va a ser así.

Ikkaku se le quedó mirando, el pensaba lo mismo

- Hace un tiempo que no hablas con Kichiki, no?? – le preguntó el calvo

- Y?

- Que crees que le pasara a ella?

- Pues dudo mucho que lo mismo que a mi – le contesto el pelirrojo – siendo de la nobleza no creo que le impongan mi mismo castigo

- Jeje – se rio Ikkaku – seria cojonudo que ella estubiese haciendo papeleo…. Mientras tu limpias las alcantarillas, jejeje -Renji le metió un puñetazo que el shinigami esquivo por pura suerte.

**

* * *

****Holassss, bueno siento haber tardado, es que se me colgó el ordenador y no podía encenderlo… si lo que no me pasa a mi…**

**Espero que os haya gustado, el próximo lo actualizaré en un par de días. Dejarme reviews porfizzzzzzz.**

**PD: si alguien sabe como conseguir que al importar el texto de word, internet no haga ningun cambio que me lo diga, plz**


	4. Problemas internos

**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va la continuación. Esta vez si que he actualizado pronto no? Jeje. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews, os lo agradezco jeje. Bueno aquí sale mas Rukia, aunque no lo suficiente, no os preocupeis, aunque tarde, llegara el momento ichiruki XDDD.**

**

* * *

****4. Problemas internos**

- Hermano, me llamabas – preguntó la shinigami morena. Estaba cansada, llevaba dos semanas aguantando las reprimendas de la mitad del Seiretei. Que si no debias haber ido… que si no so como se te paso por la cabeza… eso no es propio de tu posición… Y ahora le tocaba a su hermano.

- Si… comprendes tu situación – Preguntó Byakuya sin darse la vuelta.

- Si – dijo Rukia bajando la cabeza – pero… -comenzó a decir

- Yamamoto os llama – le cortó Byakuya – a ti y a Renji.

- Ah… - "mierda" pensó Rukia. Lo que faltaba. - ¿Cuándo?

- Dentro de dos días – se dio la vuelta – yo que vosotros prepararía una buena excusa.

-Si – Rukia tenia que hablar con Renji, que le dirían al capitán general, algo que no les condenase a barrer el Rukongai el resto de su existencia

Realmente llevaba caso tres semanas intentando ocuparse la cabeza con cosas, cualquier castigo mejor que quedarse sola pensando. Pero desde hacia un par de días le resultaba imposible. Cualquier cosa tonta le recordaba a él… le recordaba a que ya no estaba con él… le recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos el mundo de los humanos, a sus amigos de allí, a él…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Donde estas, Rukia! – Le gritó una shinigami pelirroja que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

- Aquí, no me ves – dijo la morena, se acababa de dar cuenta de que había estado embobada mirando el horizonte.

- Venga ya, estabas en una nube – le dijo Hinamori. La teniente del 5º escuadrón estaba detrás de ella, de pié. – En que estas pensando o… en QUIEN – remarcó esto ultimo. Se giró para verla la cara.

- No se de que hablais… - Rukia se puso un poco roja. Ellas siempre se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-… que mal mientes – le dijo Hinamori – tan bueno era estar allí… en el mundo humano – la teniente preguntó después de un rato pensativa

- ¿Cómo?... pues – Rukia no sabia que decirle – al principio pues no…, pero después del primer mes emprezó a ser entretenido y…

- Le hechas de menos – preguntó Matsumoto que no ha habia dejado terminar. Tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte.

- Yo no he dicho eso – Rukia se puso roja y miró al suelo. Las dos subcapitanas la miraron. En realidad le echaba mucho de menos… hacerle rabiar, como la miraba cuando se enfadaba… Era un idiota… y le echaba de menos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Joder… otro día interminable.

- No fastidies Ichigo… - Dijo Tatsuki – llevas diciendo eso desde hace… ¿cuanto?, casi un mes… me tienes harta.

- Pero es o no es aburrida. – Dijo el pelirrojo

- Si, pero eso no te da excusa para quejarte. – Termino la chica.

- Anda, déjame en paz, tonta – Se lo dijo cariñosamente, pero Tatsuki no lo entendió bien. Una patada veloz le dio por la espalda lanzándole fuera de clase y evidenciando que no había acogido la broma con ironía.

- ¡Que has dicho! – gritó la chica

- No te lo tomes en serie – Ichigo intentó esquivar un puñetazo que iba dirigido a su estomago, pero no lo consiguió. A la fuerza se levantaba para poder defenderse, pero los golpes de Tatsuki eran demasiado certeros. Para la próxima había aprendido: nada de sarcasmos con Tatsuki.

- Ya están otra vez – Dijo Mizuiro. Los dos seguían discutiendo. De un golpe Ichigo salio despedido de la clase. El resto del grupo, con Mizuiro yKeigo a la cabeza le siguieron, intentando animar a Ichigo, pero no muy alto, para luego no tener que recibir de Tatsuki.

- Voy a ver si los separo – dijo Chad

En la clase se quedaron solos Inoue e Ishida. Ambos recogiendo sus cosas. A ella no le preocupaba mucho la pelea, Ichigo no haría daño a Tatsuki pero tampoco se iba a dejar pegar. A Ishida le importaba más bien poco.

- Ishida…- dijo Orihime. Era el momento. Había esperado ya bastante desde que le dijeron al resto de sus amigos lo que eran. Debia preguntarle porque no les hablaba, tenia que saberlo. – Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro… ¿que pasa? – el chico se sorprendió, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de lo que le podía preguntar.

- Pues… - Llegado a ese punto ella ya no se podía volver atrás. – Me gustaría… yo quisiera… - Orihime respiró hondo y se calmó. Le habló directamente. – ¿Porque te comportas asi? ¿Por qué no quieres hablarnos?

- Por nada – "mierda, no se lo han dicho" pensó Ishida.

- De eso nada – Ishida estaba sorprendido de su insistencia. Orihime no era así – viniste a ayudarme junto con el resto a Hueco Mundo y después de todo lo que pasó… te da por pasar de nosotros… ¿Por qué? – La chica se puso seria – y no me digas que por nada.

- No es importante – Ishida intentó irse. La chica se movió y se puso delante de el para evitarle el paso, pero estaba cerca, muy cerca.

- Pues a mi me parece que sí – Insistió ella

- Pues yo no se por que – Ahora era el quien estaba levantando la voz. No quería hacerle daño y pensaba que lo del juramento no seria suficiente excusa para ella.

- Porque no me has permitido agradecerte que vinieses, junto con el resto, a por mi– le espetó Inoue

- No hace fal… - No pudo terminar. Había pasado algo.

Orihime se había acercado rápidamente a él y le había besado. No entendía que estaba pasando. Se pasaron así lo que le pareció una eternidad, con sus labios en contacto. Él le había devuelto el beso y ella le agarraba de los brazos como si quisiera evitar que escapase. Fue tierno, lo suficiente como para que ninguno quisiera que acabase. Se separaron lentamente sin abrir los ojos, el tiempo se ralentizó, sentían el contacto y el calor del otro.

Al final se separaron, pero poco. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo… - dijo finalmente Ishida- lo siento… pero no puedo… hacerlo – y cogió su cartera saliendo rápidamente de clase. Dejó a la chica en estado de shock, de pie en mitad de la clase, mirando al suelo.

- "Que había pasado, parecía tan increíble… porque ha terminado así" – pensó la chica. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, que inmediatamente secó.

La escena no habia sido privada. Ichigo y Tatsuki habían terminado de pegarse y tenían que coger sus cosas cuando se encontraron con la situación. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.

**

* * *

****Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Algunos me pidieron Ishihime… no se si es lo que esperabais pero, por supuesto hay más… pero ahora toca un poco más de acción, gomen XDD**

**Reviews pleaseeeee.**


	5. Las cosas se complican

**Hola de nuevo. Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo del fic, creo que me va a quedar larguito XDD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y animo a los que lees y no ponéis nada… anda que es solo un minuto de dar vuestro opinión y no cuesta nada XDD**

**

* * *

****5. Las cosas se complican**

- Voy a matarlo – soltó Tatsuki entre dientes. Estaba a punto de seguir a Ishida cuando Ichigo la sujetó de un brazo - ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!!

- Clamate, arrearle a él no va a arreglar nada – Le contestó Ichigo. Giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Orihime. No estaba triste, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tenia cara de sentirse frustrada, enfadada.

- Orihime?? – Preguntó Tatsuki mientras entraba despacio en clase.

- Hola… je, ya habeis terminado de pegaros? – Preguntó algo nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo. En ese momento entró Ichigo también.

- Estas bien? – Continuo Tatsuki

- Eh? – "Lo han visto" pensó Orihime - …si, no se porque no iba a estarlo- intentó disimular la pelirroja.

- si vale… pero…

- Nos vamos – le cortó Inoue. No le apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido. Se sentía mal… pero no tan triste como esperaba… en realidad estaba furiosa… y enfadada consigo misma.

- Bueno… pues adiós chicas – se despidió Ichigo para cortar el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando.

- - - - - - - - - -

- Que coño le habrá pasado a Ishida para que se comporte así – Pensaba en alto Ichigo mientras le daba patadas a una lata del suelo. – cuando le vea se va a enterar…

PI, PI, PI

- Mierda!! – Estaba sonando la insignia de shinigami sustituto. – Es viernes… es que no hay un día en el que los hollows descansen… - Refunfuñaba mientras se dirigía a un callejón donde dejar su cuerpo mientras se encargaba del hollow.

No era grande, pero era molesto. Tenía un par de brazos invisibles que le arrearon un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de la situación. Sacó a Zangetsu, esquivó un par de golpes más, le cortó los brazos y acabó con él.

Estaba guardando la espada cuando sintió un fuerte reiatsu detrás de él. Era otro hollow, esta era mucho más grande. Había aprovechado que estaba distraído con el otro hollow para atacarle.

- Mierda- Ichigo paró su ataque con la zampakutoh, protegiéndose la cara. – De donde sale este!! – Utilizó un shunpo y apareció detrás del hollow, pero este se dio cuenta y le asestó un golpe en un costado, lanzándolo al suelo. En ese momento el hollow sacó una zampakutoh y se movió un poco la mascara.

- Un arrancar… no pude ser – Ichigo recogió su espada y se preparó para atacarle

- Hola guapo… ven a jugar conmigo – Grito la arrancar

- Joder, una tía que intenta ligar… si lo que no me pasa a mí…

- Anda, no te hagas el remo… - Ichigo se había cansado. Cogió su espada y le metió un tajo cortándole el brazo de la espada. Una vez en el aire se giró y le lanzó un getsua tensou. La arrancar se evaporó.

- De donde sacan a esta gente… - Ichigo recogió su cuerpo y volvió a casa – Hola!!, ya estoy aquí. – dijo una vez en la puerta de su casa

- Hola onii-chan que… Ah? – Yuzu le miró a la zara y parecía sorprendida por algo – que te ha pasado en la cara??

- ¿Qué?... – El pelinaranja no se había dado cuenta de que tenia una herida en la casa de cuando el hollow le había tirado al suelo. – Oh, jeje, no es nada… una tontería en clase. – Yuzu no parecía muy convencida. Se fue ha hacer la cena.

- No creo que puedas mentirles durante mucho más tiempo – Karin se había acercado cuando había oído la conversación – Aunque esta vez has escogido una buena excusa.

- Ya lo se… ya veré como se lo digo. – Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Se dirigió a su habitación y en cuanto abrió la puerta le salto a la cara un peluche gritando

- Ichigooo… ayudameee... – El pelinaranja cogió al muñeco y se lo separó de la cara. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba manchado y tenía un par de descosidos por donde se salía parte del algodón.

- Tienes una pinta penosa kon, que te ha pasado?

- A sido el monstruo de tu hermana… me ha utilizado como balón de fútbol para matar a un hollow. – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. – Tienes que decirle algo!!

-Me parece bien –contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara – al menos sirves para algo…

- Serás…

- Onii-chan, a cenar…!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Renji!! – Gritó la shinigami morena mientras se le acercaba corriendo – Donde estabas? Te he estado buscando!!

- Dime – contesto este con un deje de cansancio

- Onii-sama me ha dicho que el capitán General quiere hablar con nosotros – le contestó la chica exhausta

- ¿¡Cuando!? – el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos debido al asombro

- Pues hoy, tarugo. Que llevo dos días buscándote para decírtelo y no se donde narices estabas – le dijo la shinigamo mientras le arreaba un puñetazo en el brazo

- No… no puede ser…- decía el chico mientras se iba poniendo cada vez mas blanco- y que les vamos a decir??

- Pues no se …- Rukia agachó la cabeza- ya se me ocurrirá algo

TOC, TOC, TOC

Los dos shinigamis habían llega a la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde tendrían que hablar con Yamamoto justo a tiempo. Estaban muy nerviosos, sobre todo Renji, ya que, al fin y al cabo, Rukia al ser una Kuchiki tenía algo de inmunidad frente a los problemas.

Rukia se sentía extraña, en el fondo sabia que no había hecho nada malo al ayudar a Ichigo, pero también sabia que habían desobedecido una orden directa al ir a Hueco Mundo, con lo que merecía un castigo.

Entraron despacio y se situaron en mitad de la sala. En ella estaba el capitan General Yamamoto y representantes del consejo de los 46. No habia ningún otro de los capitanes del Gotei 13, lo que les habria ayudado.

- Conoceis porque estais aquí? – Preguntó Yamamoto con semblante serio. Ellos asintieron con la cara mas seria que los nervios le permitian. – Bien, pues os escuchamos.

Ellos se miraron, comenzó Rukia contándole lo único que se le ocurrió: la verdad. Que llegaron a la sociedad de Almas y en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad se fueron a Hueco Mundo, obvió que su hermano se lo permitiera para no meterle en líos. Renji completó el relato con trozos que le incumbían a él.

- Bien, si eso es todo – se miraron las personas del Consejo de los 46 – os comunicaremos nuestra decisión dentro de unos días. Hasta entonces continuareis en el Seiretei bajo vigilancia.

**

* * *

****Bueno, ahora si que sale mas Rukia eh?? xDD. Espero que os vaya gustando y ya sabéis, si tenéis sugerencias o algo nos os gusta… ponerme un review!! XDDD. Y si os gusta, también XD.**

**PD: el siguiente lo pondré dentro de nada, es que este finde he estado liada.**


	6. Mas enemigos

**Buenoooo, que tal, no os he hecho esperar mucho verdad XDD. A qui os traigo el siguiente capi, a ver si os gusta. Por cierto a los que me han dejado review muchíiiiiisimas gracias. Me han comentado por ahi a ver si sale nell, pero creo que no, no lo tengo del todo claro. Lo que si se esque a partir de ahora actualizare mas pronto, es decir a capi por cada dos dias o así, espero que os parezca bien XDDD**

**6. Más enemigos**

- Deja de quejarte Yuzu – dijo Karin mientras se preparaba para salir – como se te ocurre pensar que un domingo Ichigo se iba a levantar pronto.

- Pero yo necesitaba que fuese a comprar cosas para la cena – dijo la pequeña mientras limpiaba las ventanas del salón.

-Si quieres voy a despertarlo, pero aún así tardará en reaccionar – la chica subió al cuarto del pelinarajna – Ichigoo!! Despierta so vago, que Yuzu quiere que vayas a comprar.

El chico estaba tumbado en su cama, en la misma situación que todas las mañanas: estaba mirando la puerta de su armario esperando que una morena bajita saliese y le dijese algo

- Si, ya voy

- Todos los días igual, Ichigo – soltó el peluche saltando a la mesa.

- Anda cállate – Dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza – mas pena das tú, que te oigo lloriquear todas las noches – el peluche se puso colorado

- Anda, déjame – Kon se fue y se metió en el armario.

El shinigami sustituto se vistió y bajó a la cocina a ver que quería Yuzu. Era un domingo, hacia sol y a él le tocaba ir a comprar verduras y arroz. Mejor eso que quedarse en casa mirando el armario y compitiendo con Kon a ver quien da mas pena de los dos. A pesar de que lo había intentado, no podía olvidarse de ella,… de sus dibujos idiotas…, de sus golpes cuando se equivocaba… de sus discusiones tontas sobre chappy… era una infantil…. Porque no podía olvidarla?

- Gracias – le dijo al tendero. Había comprado lo que le había dicho Yuzu, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haberlo hecho bien, ya que había estado en Babia todo el camino, pensando en lo de siempre. Llegó a casa casi al anochecer, no sabia como se había perdido por el camino.

- Jolín, cuanto has tardado – le dijo su hermana, algo enfadada.

- Ya… jeje… lo siento – contestó rascándose la cabeza y sonriéndole a ver si podía evitar que se enfadase.

La cena estaba realmente buena, Yuzu siempre cocinaba bien. La verdad es que le extrañó que su padre no estuviese allí. Karin le dijo que había salido poco antes de que él llegase porque le habían llamado del hospital.

- Esta muy rico Yuzu, te ayudo? – La chica se extrañó, normalmente no le solía ayudar en nada. Ichigo quería acercarse un poco a su hermana porque desde hacia una semana no había hablado con su familia. Debía volver a la rutina familiar.

- Vale – al final su hermana le sonrió – recoge la mesa y ayudamé

Karin lo entendía, como a ella le había contado lo de su "otro trabajo", sabia porque se encontraba distante. En cambio, Yuzu necesitaba otro tipo de explicación.

- - - - - - - - -

- Oooohhh!!, que buen hermano!! – Le dijo Kon con los ojos llorosos cuando el pelinaranja entró en el cuarto

- Anda, déjame en paz – le arreó Ichigo lanzándole a una esquina – ella no tiene la culpa de nada y no tengo porque portarme mal con ella.

- So capu…

PI, PI, PI

- Puff… otra vez – dijo el pelinaranja mientras cogía la insignia de shinigami sustituto que estaba brillando y sonando y la usaba para salir de su cuerpo.- Anda, quédate en mi cuerpo hasta que vuelva, por si acaso sube alguien.

- Clarooo!!... solo te importo si soy útil, no?? – Dijo el muñeco aguantando la mirada heladora del chico – va… vale, jeje… gomen

Ichigo salió por la ventana en busca del hollow. No se fiaba demasiado de Kon pero si subía su hermana se iba a liar, así que prefería elegir el mal menor. Después de un rato buscando al hollow, se dio cuenta de que o se había perdido o el hollow se había ido.

- Llegas tarde!! – Le gritó un chico desde el suelo – Eres muy lento sabes?

- Pero que… tú!! – Señaló a Ishida que le miraba desde el suelo con aire de superioridad. EL chico llevaba una bolsa y aun tenia abierto el arco en una de las manos. – No sabia que ahora matabas hollows mientras ibas de compras.

- Anda dejame, ago tu trabajo, además, me estorbaba – Contestó el chico subiéndose las gafas

- En realidad te estaba buscando

- Que? – Ichigo buscando a Ishida. Solo tenía dos razones para eso: arrearle por algo o arrearle por algo. – Y que quieres?

- Hablar – Ichigo guardó a Zangetsu

- Vaya… no sabia que tenias esa capacidad, además de la de pegar sablazos.

- Callate, encima que te intento salvar el pellejo

- Ahora si que me he perdido – Respondió el quince a punto de marcharse – de que hablas

- De que mañana en cuanto pises el instituto y no tengas una buena excusa, Tatsuki va a matarte de forma muy dolorosa

- No se de que…

- No somos idiotas, no me mientas Uryu

- "Mierda, lo han visto"- pensó el chico. Da igual, Ichigo tampoco lo entendería. Debía librarse de él.

- Que más te da a ti – le espetó Uryu.

- Es mi amiga, capullo – Le levantó un puño amenazándolo – no voy a dejar que le hagas daño

- Je… y eso me lo sueltas tu. Además, tengo mis razones – se excusó Ishida

- No me vengas con lo del juramento porque te arreo yo mismo – Ishida no le respondió. Ichigo comprendió que se trataba de eso, que en esa promesa había basado dejar a Inoue colgada. Se había cabreado cuando no se lo quiso explicar… y esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso – Idiota!! – le gritó mientras uno de sus puños se estampaba contra la mejilla del quince y le desequilibraba

- No se quien te crees que eres para meterte donde no te llaman – Le dijo Uryu mientras se enderezaba – Además… no soy yo quién lleva suspirando por una chica durante un mes… dando por saco al resto.

- Serás… - Ichigo se acercó para volver a darle, pero esta vez Ishida le esquivó y fue su puño el que golpeó al pelinaranja. Siguieron peleándose durante un buen rato. Estaban bastante equilibrados en fuerzas, lo que sorprendió a Ichigo, que no pensaba que el quince le pudiese dar tan fuerte.

Al final se acabaron cansando…

- Eres un poco mierdecilla Kurosaki… - dijo Ishida, que estaba apoyado en un árbol jadeando de cansancio – te creía más resistente – continuo el chico, sonriendo.

A Ichigo no le dio tiempo a responder. Delante de ellos aparecieron tres figuras altas y esbeltas.

- Soys Kurosaki e Ishida, no?- dijo uno de ellos que tenia un peo plateado atado en una larga trenza – os encontramos, je.

**Bueno, bueno, quien seran estos que han aparecido... lo veremos en el proximo episodio XDD. Espero que os haya gustado, decrime que tal voy vale?? XDDD y gracias por leer.**


	7. Confusiones

**Hola, hoy no me enrrollo. La verdad es que por ahora no va mal la historia, creo yo... Ahora se pone interesante para los que queroan sangre!! XDD. Muchas gracias a los que me habeis dejado review, alguien me pa preguntado si el castigo seria darles mas trabajo... la verdad es que es mucho mas interesante y curioso que eso... pero tendreis que esperar gomennn XDD**

**7. Confusiones**

Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados. Ichigo, que estaba sentado en el suelo exhausto por la pelea con el quincy, se levantó.

- Quienes sois?- preguntó intentando no jadear de cansancio.

- No coinciden del todo, no? – añadió otra de las figuras. Esta se trataba de un hombre con voz aguda y completamente calvo.

- Eso no me importa – le cortó el hombre con la trenza plateada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sachi – contestó una mujer con el pelo rojo, corto pero con un flequillo que le cubría un ojo – Eso no tiene porque aguarnos la diversión.

- ¡¡Que quienes sois!! – gritó el pelinarnja, ofendido porque no le hacían caso.

- Kurosaki… - intentó calmarle Ishida – será mejor irse

- De eso nada gafitas – sonrió el calvo – no os movéis de aquí. – La situación se estaba tensando por momentos. Los tres desconocidos habían rodeado a los chicos mientras hablaban

- Vais a venir con nosotros, os parece?? – dijo la chica, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que les siguieran.

- De eso nada… - contestó esta vez Ishida – para que? – en el fondo le picaba la curiosidad. Ichigo lo miró asombrado por esta última pregunta.

- Tenemos ordenes de que vengáis con nosotros – el hombre de la trenza plateada, Sachi, se acercó poco a poco a los chicos – Asique no os pongáis tontos y acompañadnos

- Que parte de "no" no entendéis? – dijo Ichigo socarrón.

- Porque no? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Es que a mi me han dicho que no me vaya con extraños – dijo el pelinaranja con sarcasmo. Uryu rió por lo bajo, le había hecho gracia aunque sabia que contestarles era una estupidez que solo les causaría mas problemas.

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo el calvo – nos a salido graciosillo el chico…

- Puff… - bufó el hombre de la trenza mientras se colocaba esta – pero si no hay mas remedio…

-Puedo?? – le cortó la chica, mientras le miraba con ojos de suplica y a la vez de diversión.

- Esta bien… pero los necesitamos vivos, lo entendéis, no?

- Si, quiere decir que solo nos podemos divertir a medias… verdad? – se lamentó el calvo mientras se retiraba la capa que llevaba de la cintura, dejando al descubierto la empuñadura de una espada.

Los chicos, viendo lo que les venia encima, se pusieron a la defensiva. Ichigo echó mano de Zangetsu mientras veía que la chica se le acercaba cada vez más. Ella llevaba una especie de fular que le colgaba del cuello. El pecho estaba atravesado por una tira de cuero que daba a entender que tenía algo colgado a la espalda

- Vamos chico… no te preocupes - dijo mientras levantaba un brazo y de un movimiento rápido sacó una espada de su vaina que la tenia a la espalda. Le atacó en un solo movimiento, despistando a Ichigo – no me dejan divertirme del todo… con lo que… no te mataré – si rió por lo bajo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Ichigo consiguió parar el golpe con Zangetsu. En ese momento pudo apreciar mejor su espada. Se trataba de una zampakutoh con una empuñadura marrón oscura.

Ella desapareció de delante de él con lo que parecía ser un shunpo y pareció detrás de él. Ichigo se dio cuenta con el tiempo justo para parar el golpe con la espada, aunque la inercia le lanzó lejos de su oponente.

- Mierda…- el chico se puso en pie – eso era un shunpo… y lleva una zampakutoh – el chico calló en la cuenta - ¡¡Ishida!!- intentó avisar el pelinaranja – Son shinigamis!!

- No me digas!! – le contestó el quince. Se había dado cuenta a la vez que Ichigo de que sus enemigos eran singamos.

La chica no parecía un rival fácil, pero el moreno no lo tenía mejor. El shinigami calvo le estaba sonriendo de forma macabra, se le acercaba despacio mientras Uryu retrocedía lentamente hasta que se topó con el árbol en el que anteriormente estaba apoyado. En ese momento el shinigami sacó la espada. Se trataba de una zampakutoh corta, más corta de lo normal, parecía más una daga que una espada.

- A ver que sabes hacer, gafitas – le dijo el calvo. Se movió la espada y estuvo a punto de partir en dos a Ishida de no haber sido más rápido que el calvo.

La verdad es que para ser tan pequeña, la espada era rápida y fuerte. Se agachó y se alejó del árbol y de la espada justo antes de que esta atravesase el árbol hasta la mitad del tronco.

- No me subestimes, calvito… jeje – Ishida se incorporó y sacó una barra de metal que tenia en la espalda – menos mal que cogí esto antes de salir… si es que soy de un previsor…

- No me vaciles estúpido. Que vas a hacer, pegarme con una barra de metal…

- No, ni mucho menos – Ishida reunió su reiatsu en la barra y en ese instante se convirtió en una espada refulgente de color azul – eso seria muy humillante para un quincy,… voy a cortarte en dos.

- Je… que majo… un juguetito – El calvo no parecía inmutarse. Se abalanzó sobre el chico, quien paró su ataque aunque de forma costosa.

Los dos chicos estaban liados con sus respectivos enemigos mientras el tercer shinigami, Sachi, parecía aburrido. Los chicos no conseguían ganar terreno pero tampoco lo perdían.

La igualdad de la pelea propició que Ichigo acabase utilizando el Bankai.

- Vaya… una bankai –dijo la chica mientras sonreía al pelinaranja – pues yo también quiero jugar en serio. – La chica cogió su espada con la mano derecha y se la envolvió en los extremos del fular que le colgaba por el cuello – Llueve, "Sabaku no suna" (arena del desierto)

La espada brilló dentro del fular, que se elevó alrededor de su cara, como si se tratase de un pañuelo tuareg. La espada cambió de forma, se curvó ligeramente y se volvió más fina.

- Voy a terminar con esto de una vez – se quejó el chico, magullado por la primera parte de la pelea. Estaba demasiado cansado después de haber peleado contra Ishida, no podía pensar con claridad.

- ¡¡Vamos!! – gritó la chica mientras se avalanzaba sobre él, quien lanzó un getsua tensou que la pelirroja no pudo evitar. – Como te atreves niño!! – Grito una vez se hubo repuesto del golpe- Continuaron con su pelea, esta vez mas a favor de Ichigo, que conseguía parar mas de la mitad de los golpes de la shinigami.

Ishida no mejoraba en su terreno. El calvo era más agresivo que la pelirroja y no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Tuvo que cambiar de estrategia, guardando la scheele schneider y sacando su arco de quincy normal.

- Jeje… nunca había luchado contra un quincy, pero si todos son como tu… no me extraña que os machacases. – Dijo mientras colocaba su espada de forma horizontal delante suyo. El comentario molestó mucho a Ishida, que al estar cansado de su discusión con Ichigo no estaba luchando del todo bien – me voy a divertir… además, si ella ha liberado… porque no voy a ser yo menos – Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a su compañera. Metió la mano libre detrás de la capa y extrajo de una bolsa una empuñadura de espada pero sin hoja. Colocó la empuñadura en la punta de la espada que tenia delante y la incrustó un poco – Pincha, Neptuno (rey de los mares)

En ese momento la espada cambió completamente y se partió convirtiéndose en dos pequeñas dagas que se estiraron hasta tener el tamaño de la anterior. Cada una de estas hojas se transformó en un tridente. Ishida no se lo esperaba, contraatacó rápidamente pero ahora se le hacia más difícil acertar con el arco.

- Mierda – dijo sachi mientras le daba una patada a una piedra – esto se está complicando mas de lo que debería. Tendría que intervenir.

**Lo he dejado aqui porque luego salen muchas cosas y si no me iba a quedar un capi quilometrico. Espero haber espersado bien las batallas... ya se que se me fue un poco la pinza y eso XDDD. Bueno si a alguien no le gusta.. que me ponga un review... y si le gusta... pues tambien XDD. Como siempre el proximo capi prontito XD**


	8. Los problemas se heredan

**Buenas, ya veis que estoy actualizando cada poquito, esque ya tengo muchos capis pasados a ordenador y me es mas facil actualizar. Por cierto, que tal... os va gustando... ahora os dejo con la continuación de la pelea, ya se que la corte en un mal punto, pero esque si no me habria quedado un supermegaultra capitulo XDD**

**PD: muchas gracias a los que me han dejado review XDD**

**

* * *

****8. Los problemas se heredan**

El combate se estaba alargando y los combatientes tanto los shinigamis como Ichigo e Ishida, estaban cansados como para continuar durante mucho más tiempo. El calvo paraba la mitad de las flechas que lanzaba Ishida. Ichigo no quería llegar a usar la mascara de vizar e intentaba ganar solo con el bankai.

- Venga, terminad de una vez!! – Les gritó Sachi a sus compañeros

Los chicos, por culpa de los ataques, se habían ido acercando al uno al otro. Estaba casi espalda contra espalda y sus rivales situados a su alrededor. La chica se acercó corriendo a ellos, Ichigo intentó pararla lanzando un getsua tensou pero ella lo evitó saltando. Colocó su espada y se dispuso a darle un golpe cuando algo cambió la situación. Un rayo azul dio a la chica en la espalda obligándola a soltar un grito y tirándola al suelo. El calvo se quedó sorprendido.

- Que… que has hecho?? – Le preguntó Ichigo al quincy sorprendido por la flecha que había derribado a la shinigami.

- Yo?? Nada!!... si estaba al lado tuyo-Le gritó el chico, ofendido por la poca velocidad mental del pelinaranja que no era capaz de darse cuenta de ello.

- Y quien ha sido? – siguió gritando Ichigo.

- … - Ishida no contestó, realmente no lo sabia… pero tenia una idea de quien se podía tratar.

- Pero que…- dijo Sachi. Estaba desconcertado de lo ocurrido. La chica no estaba muerta pero se encontraba tumbada en el suelo revolviéndose por el golpe.

- Vaya por dios… - dijo un hombre que se acercaba poco a poco – mira que sois molestos.

- Quien es? – Preguntó Ichigo, Ishida no contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Ichigo no entendía nada.

- Cuantas veces voy a tener que ayudarte – continuo el hombre acercándose a una luz- eh?... Uryuu.

- Callaté – le espetó este. Como se atrevía, después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a repasarle por la cara que le hubiese ayudado. "No necesito tu ayuda" pensó Ishida.

- Le conoces – preguntó el pelinaranja, sorprendido.

- …

- Uryuu!! – le gritó al ver que este no contestaba

- … es … mi padre- dijo sin mirarle y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Ah?... – eso no se lo esperaba

- Basta de charla!! – gritó la pelirroja, que ya se había levantado del suelo y estaba visiblemente cabreada – nosotros tenemos un trabajo que hacer y tu estas estorbando.

- Tiene razón, Sachi – añadió el calvo – tenemos ordenes

- Callaos!! – Sachi estaba perdiendo la paciencia y los papeles con respecto al cambio de situación.

Sacó su espada y se acercó al quince que aún seguía de pié delante suyo. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Ishida apenas hizo un amago de ayudarle. Pero antes de que le pudiese recriminar que no le ayudaba apareció un hombre que paró la espada con la suya propia.

- Me da que os habéis equivocado, chicos – Dijo el hombre de forma alegre, como se eso no tuviese importancia

- Como?? – contestó Sachi furioso

- De parejita a la que buscabais, me refiero – continuo el hombre de forma calmada

- Eh?... – carraspeó el padre de Ishida – me estorbas.

- Anda no te quejes – rió el hombre de nuevo – que siempre estas igual

Estaban demasiado lejos un grupo de otro como para que se viese claramente los rostros de los hombres que acababan de aparecer en la escena. Solo se podían distinguir sus vestimentas.

- Es un capitán?? – Preguntó Ishida

- Eso parece – Añadió el pelinaranja intentando ver quien era, pero no podía ver su cara

- Pero quien es??

- Ni idea – Ichigo decidió aprovecharse de que sus enemigos estaban distraídos para atacar pero no podía moverse sin despertar sospechas. Le izo una señal a Ishida, que también se había dado cuenta de que debían moverse.

- Tengo una idea… les puedes entretener?? – le preguntó el quincy. Estaban en la situación perfecta para usar uno de sus ataques más fuertes y terminar con todo eso de una vez.

- Claro… a los dos?? – Ishida asintió – bien…

En ese momento los dos se movieron. Ichigo se puso delante de sus dos enemigos e Ishida se fue fuera del círculo que formaban. Ichigo no sabia que iba a hacer Uryuu pero esperaba que funcionase. Había conseguido esquivar un par de golpes de cada uno antes de que el calvo le rajase con uno de sus tridentes. Mientras veía a Ishida aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de ellos, parando un par de segundos en cada punto.

Había esquivado a la chica una véspero en el momento en el que iba a asestarla un golpe, algo le cogió de la mano y le alejó de allí. Unos instantes después una luz le cegó. El ataque formaba una especie de columna de luz que envolvía a los que estaban en el interior de la forma que había dibujado Ishida en el suelo.

-Suficientemente poderoso? – Preguntó Ishida orgulloso por el ataque que acababa de realizar

- Pues… - Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. Estaba impresionado y le daba envidia. – no está mal – Miró a Ishida que parecía ofendido por la modestia de Ichigo.

Los chicos estaban distraídos y no se dieron cuenta de que Sachi se les acercaba por detrás, había conseguido librarse de los dos hombres nuevos y estaba dispuesto a vengarse de lo ocurrido a sus compañeros. Ichigo se dio cuenta y agarró a Ishida para irse de allí pero no hizo falta porque el shinigami que había aparecido antes se puso entre ellos y Sachi, empujándoles hacia atrás y parando su ataque.

- Esto no quedará así – Contestó furiosos Sachi. Instantes después desapareció. Los chicos se levantaron del suelo, Ichigo busco su espada y se la colocó en la espalda.

- Ishida…. Sabes que tu ataque levanta mucho polvo – le dijo el pelinaranja sonriente para molestarle, aun celoso por el gran ataque de antes. Aunque en parte era cierto ya que se estaba sacudiendo el kimono.

- Callate!! – le cortó Ishida – si te he salvado el culo, payaso – Ichigo se rió.

-Por cierto – añadió el pelinaranja levantando la cabeza y mirando a los hombres que le habian ayudado. Ahora estaba mas cerca y podia verles el rostro – graci…

- Olle… - preguntó Ishida al ver que no terminaba la frase y que estaba pasmado – que te pasa?? –

Ichigo se quedó helado, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer… que hacia su padre… vestido de capitán…

* * *

**Bueno, que tal la pelea, la verdad es que me gustó tanto el ataque de Ishida que lo tuve que meter. He tenido que esperar porque no sabia si era o no spoiler lo del ataque... no vaya a destrozar a alguien la serie y le iba a hacer gracia XDDD.**

**Y... a ver que pasara ahora con papa kurosaki...**

**PD: reviews, reviews XDDD**


	9. ¿quien eres tu?

**Buenaass otra vez, no os podeis quejar de que alcuatlizo tarde XD. Muchas gracias a los que habeis puesto un review. Aqui os dejo la continuación de la pelea, bueno mas bien el final. Ahora me piro a hacer unos reviews XDD**

**

* * *

****9. ¿Quien eres tu?**

- Ichigooo!!... Kurasaki reacciona joder – Le gritó Ishida mientras le zarandeaba.

Ichigo apenas estaba oyéndole, estaba intentado dar una respuesta racional a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ishida no sabía porque se había quedado callado tan de repente, y porque estaba tan blanco.

- Je… me lo esperaba – añadió el padre de Ishida

- Pero que… - empezó a decir Ishida pero Ichigo le cogió del brazo y le cortó.

- Que cojones está pasando aquí?? – preguntó Ichigo lo mas calmado que pudo – eh?... papa? – Esto último lo añadió remarcándolo con odio. El chico tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba fijamente con odio al shinigami que tenia delante.

- Pero… que? – Uryuu intentó analizar lo que acababa de escuchar. El padre de Ichigo un shinigami,… no… un capitán… quien era ese tío? Vio como su padre le sonreía con malicia, seguro que él lo sabía.

- Contéstame!!- gritó Ichigo

- Gritar no te va a ayudar, chico – le dijo el padre del Ishida medio sonriente, divertido por la situación.

- Creo que aquí sobras, Ryuken- Dijo Ishida mientras recogía su Scheele schneider del suelo – al igual que yo

Miró a Ichigo esperando que le devolviese la mirada, pero no fue así. El shinigami sustituto no era capaz de reaccionar a lo ocurrido.

- Y que quieres que te diga – le contestó Isshin intentando calmar a su hijo. La verdad es que se esperaba que se enfadase pero pensaba que le iba a pegar una paliza y volvería todo a la normalidad. Al parecer no iba a ser así. Se le había ido de las manos.

- Empezar por la verdad puede ser una buena opción – dijo el chico después de un silencio prolongado e incomodo.

- Pues… jeje – se rascó la cabeza su padre- creo que no hay mucho que explicar… pues ya ves que soy un capitán del Gotie 13… bueno era, y… pues terminé en el mundo humano y aquí estoy. – terminó sonriendo intentado relajar la tensión del hambiente.

- Y con eso debo conformarme – El chico parecía más calmado, pero no era así.

- Pues…

- Después de que me has mentido durante toda mi vida… -el chico no le dejaba continuar

- Pero yo…

- Después de que dejaste que mamá muriese a manos de un hollow…

- Yo intenté…

- Después de que, seguro, te diste cuenta de cuando me convertí en shinigami y no me dijiste nada…

-… - el padre ya ni siquiera replicaba

- Después de que perdí mis poderes y tuve que recuperarlos con la ayuda de Urahara… casi convirtiéndome en un monstruo.

- Ichigo…

- Y después de que, aunque no podía controlar al hollow, tu no me ayudaste – continuo mas pausado pero igual d tenso que antes – crees que debo conformarme con un "ya acabé en el mundo real y aquí estoy"…

- No podía decirte nada – Comenzó Isshin – debías descubrirlo por ti solo… además intenté salvar a tu madre de…

- MENTIRA!! – Ichigo estaba fuera de si – un tío de nivel de capitán contra un hollow al que casi mato yo… y tu no pudiste hacer nada…

- Ichigo cálmate.

- No me digas que me calme!! – La cosa se estaba complicando. Ichigo ya no atendía a razones.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Uryuu, los Ishidas no se habían marchado y continuaban presentes en la escena. Los dos se habían dado cuenta de algo de lo que Isshin parecía no percatarse: el reiatsu de Ichigo estaba cambiando, no de intensidad si no mas bien de tipo.

- Ichigo… que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó Ishida preocupado por el cambio de su energía espiritual.

Se estaba volviendo más oscura. Pero el problema es que no era la primera vez que lo sentía, en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando luchó contra Byakuya también sintió este tipo de reiatsu… por un instante, pero lo sintió. Ishida no le había visto como vizar con lo que no sabia que le estaba pasando. Uryuu le agarró de un brazo intentando que l prestase atención pero apenas le dio tiempo a tocarle. Ichigo se movió rápidamente y con una sola mano le agarró el cuello y le elevó.

- Vaya… vaya – dijo Ichigo con una voz muy aguda – Un gafitas curioso eh?... yo no te conozco verdad? – Se rió de forma nerviosa. La mitad de la cara de Ichigo estaba cubierta por una mascara de hollow. Ya no era Ichigo, su hollow interno había vuelto, pero Uryuu no le había visto nunca así y no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Al ver la cara del chico, se asustó y abrió los ojos como platos.

Ryuken no estaba mejor, no iba a reaccionar para salvar a su hijo, pero no pensaba que el chico pudiese perder el control de esa forma. En cambio, Isshin, contra todo pronostico, estaba sorprendido pero no se movía para nada.

- Suel… suéltame… - Intentaba decir Ishida, no podía respirar, le apretaba demasiado.

- Claaarooo…jejeje – El Ichig hollow se rió y le elevó mas. Le arrojó lejos del grupo, golpeándole contra un árbol y dejándolo en el suelo semiinconsciente. Un instante después sacó su espada y con un getsua tensou alejó a los otros dos hombres que aun seguían delante suya.

- Largate!! – Esta vez si era la voz de Ichigo – no te he dicho que me dejes en paz!!

- Vamos… vamos – rió la fría voz del Ichigo hollow – no te enfades, jeje – Ichigo se retorcía sobre si mismo. Consiguió colocarse y se arrancó la mascara de la cara. Miro a su alrededor y viendo lo que había hecho utilizó un shunpo y se fue de allí para no causa mas daño.

Ishida se había ido acercando lo más rápido que le permitían sus heridas, pero no pudo evitar que se fuese. Se quedó mirando a los dos hombres, Isshin y Ryuken, que ya se habían recuperado del golpe.

- Espero que te hayas divertido – le dijo Ryuken – desobedeciendo tu promesa.

- No tanto como vosotros, eh? – le espetó el chico – de verdad creéis que haciendo lo que hicisteis no iba a pasar nada… entupidos – En ese momento Isshin, bajando la cabeza, despareció. Su padre también se marchó, aunque sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni intención alguna de ayudar a su hijo.

Uryuu empezó a moverse intentando salir del parque y dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar.

- Hola, jeje – dijo un hombre saliendo de las sombras

- Llegas algo tarde… - le dijo Ishida a un hombre con un gorro rao – no?... Urahara.

- Mejor tarde que nunca – le contestó el hombre sonriente.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero no haberme pasado un poco con la reacción de Ichigo. El siguiente capi, que lo pondre dentro de poco, un par de dias a lo sumo Xd.**

**Bueno, que sepais que cada vez esta mas cerca nuestra querida Rukia... un poco de paciencia XDD**


	10. Los amigos

**Bueno, aqui os traigo el siguiente. Sorry, he terdado un poco mas pero esque empezamos con problemas en clase que ya se acercan los examenes!! Bueno, no se si podré terminarlo antes de que se me vengan los examenes encima asique ire poniendo cada vez mas pronto los capis. Como este lo tarde mucho en poner el proximo lo pondre mañana, como regalito XDDD.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**10. Los amigos**

Le dolía todo. Ishida se levantó del futón y se puso las gafas. Se encontraba en una sala con un suelo de madera

- Buenos días! - le saludó Urahara desde la puerta –veo que te has despertado.

- Hola – contestó el chico – gracias por ayudarme – El quincy estaba vendado en el torso debido a las heridas producidas durante los combates de la noche anterior, incluido lo que le izo Ichigo.

- Supongo que querrás respuestas, no? – Le preguntó el tendero mientras el chico se vestía.

Debía ir a clase, a lo mejor se encontraba allí al pelinaranja y podía hablar con él. Aunque sabía que eso era muy poco probable.

- No me vendría mal – sonrió el chico – pero debería ir a clase

- No estará allí… - le cortó Yoruichi, que acababa de entrar en el cuarto – después de lo ocurrido anoche… no creo que vaya a clase

- Si… ya lo suponía – el quincy agachó la cabeza – pero tal y como se fue… puede

- Ser un peligro para el y para todos, no? – terminó Urahara. El chico frunció el entrecejo – Había conseguido controlar su hollow interior gracias a Hirako… pero debió de desestabilizarse al descubrir lo de Isshin.

- Isshin?... el padre de Kurosaki? Ya veo- le miró Ishida – entonces tu lo sabias, no? – Urahara bajó la cabeza con una sonrisita.

El chico tenía razón, pero que podía haber hecho, decírselo no habría sido una buena idea. Ishida se dio cuenta de que Urahara se sentía culpable y cambió de tema.

- Hirako?? El chico de clase… este tío es un vizard? – Preguntó Ishida mirando a Urahara y Yoruichi que asintieron – vaya, sabia que era fuerte pero no creí que fuese un vizard… - El chico se levantó, debía ir a clase y, además, ya tenia suficiente información por ahora.

- Ishida… que os atacó? – preguntó Yoruichi

- Eran shinigamis… - el chico se volvió con una sonrisa – vosotros no sabréis nada, no? – dejando la pregunta en el aire se marchó a clase.

Como esperaba, todo estaba normal y, para disimular que Ichigo no estaba, habían metido a Kon dentro de su cuerpo. El resto del grupo también se había dado cuenta de que aquel no era Ichigo, incluido Mizuiro y Keigo, lo que le sorprendió. Intentó actuar con normalidad en clase, lo que a él no le resultaba difícil: con permanecer callado y mirando al horizonte valía.

- - - - - - - - - -

Orihime no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Quien era ese que estaba en el cuerpo de Ishigo y porque estaba Ishida herido. Aunque esto ultimo le daba mas o menos igual, o eso intentaba, después de lo que había hecho no tenia por que preocuparse por lo que le pasaba, pero aun así… no podía evitarlo.

Estuvo mirando a Tatsuki todas las clases y al parecer ella también tenia curiosidad, se había dado cuenta de que no era Ichigo el chico que estaba en clase y quería saber que pasaba.

- Él tiene que saber algo – le dijo Tatsuki, señalando a Ishida, cuando terminó la clase, lo suficientemente bajito como para que no les oyese nadie. Orihime asintió, pero para no obligarla a preguntarle ella, Tatsuki tomó la iniciativa y se le acercó con la pelirroja detrás de ella – Ei… Ishida.

- Que? – el chico las miró. Ya se lo esperaba y esta vez no tenía porque mentir.

- Quien es ese – dijo señalando a Kon. Este se percató de ello e intentó disimular. Tatsuki se dio cuenta y viendo que en la clase solo quedaban el grupo de amigos y un par de personas mas no se cortó – déjalo, se que no eres Ichigo.

- Se trata de Kon – contestó Ishida sentándose en una mesa – un alma modificada… Urahara debió de meterlo dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo para que diese el pego.

- Como lo sabes – preguntó Keigo.

- Pues porque puedo saber de quien es cada reiatsu… además – Ishida miró a Kon – Kurosaki tiene un reiatsu mucho más poderoso que este oso de peluche.

- Oye, capullo – le señaló Kon – quien te has creído que…

- Y porque – le cortó Orihime, que había salido de detrás de Tatsuki – porque está él aquí?, ¿que ha pasado?

- Pues – Ishida, viendo quien era la que hablaba se sintió avergonzado y bajó la cabeza. – Anoche nos encontramos en el parque y… nos atacaron – Hizo una pausa porque lo que seguía era mas complicado – el problema viene de que vinieron dos hombres a ayudar y… ocurrió algo

-Vaya, que concreto – dijo sarcásticamente Tatsuki

- Es que… creo que no os lo puedo contar – Ishida no sabia como explicarlo

- Ya estas con tus tontadas

- Que no!!, leche – le cortó Ishida dando un pequeño salto y bajando de la mesa. – es que no es mi problema, no me incumbe a mi y no creo que tenga permiso para contároslo… es que eso que ocurrió…, Ichigo no lo encajó bien porque le incumbía a él, y se volvió… loco.

-Como? – Orihime no entendía bien que quería decir.

- Su reatisu se disparó y cambió… le… le salió una mascara en la cara y casi nos mata a todos los que estábamos allí.

- Vaya… vaya… - Dijo una voz socarrona desde el fondo de la clase- nunca habías visto un vizard… eh, quincy?

- Pues no… Hirako – contestó Ishida – algún problema?

- No… que va… pero – continuo el chico – te recomendaría que le encontrases pronto… antes de que se convierta en… un problema para todos.

- Tiene razón – Dijo Chad - busquémosle… todos – terminó mirando a Keigo que tenia pinta de querer escaquearse.

- Ya lo había pensado - dijo el quincy – y tengo una idea – Todos lo miraron.

Él sabía que después de lo ocurrido el otro día no era precisamente la persona más querida por ese grupo d amigos, pero debía intentarlo.

- Nosotros solos no podemos con él si le encontramos y es más fácil buscar cuantas mas personas seamos.

- Y que quieres que hagamos? – Le dijo Tatuski

- Kon – dirigiéndose al peluche – puedes ir a la casa de Kurosaki y buscar una cosa

- A ver… el que – contestó al chico de forma molesta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Déjame en paz!! – Ichigo estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y sujetándosela con las manos.

Aun seguía oyendo al Ichigo-hollow, sabia que había perdido el control pero no pensaba que le costase tanto recuperarlo.

Cada vez que pensaba en los que había ocurrido… le oía dentro de su cabeza… gritando… queriendo salir.

- Ves – le decía – te dije que volvería…

Él seguía pensando en lo ocurrido… su padre le había mentido… le había ocultado toda su vida que era un shinigami-- si se lo hubiese dicho… no estaría en esta saturación… no le tendría dentro

Cuanto tiempo podría seguir controlándolo… si la cosa seguía así… poco.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y en el proximo... Rukia!! por fin XD. Muchas gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews y si no os gusta algo, decidmelo XDD**


	11. Un mal reencuentro

**Holas, siento el retraso, se que prometi actualizar pronto, pero fue mi cumple XD y se me olvidó... gomennn, podeis pegarme por olvidadiza XDDD. Aqui os dejo el siguiente capi.**

* * *

**11. Un mal reencuentro**

- EL móvil de Rukia… para que quieres tu eso?- preguntó Tatsuki

- Ya verás – Contestó el chico mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

- Ya está! – Gritó Kon desde la ventana – ya estoy aquí.

- Para ser un alma con superfuerza en las piernas eres un poco lento, no?- le dijo Ishida.

- Encima que te ayudo – dijo el peluche entre dientes mientras le tiraba un móvil rosa que cogió Orihime. Ishida había terminado de buscar en su mochila y había sacado unos tubos plateados

- Para qué quieres eso? – le preguntó la pelirroja, superando su vergüenza y el enfado – los tubos de plata? – le dijo señalándolos

- Pues… - Ishida no se creía que le estuviese hablando – por si acaso… nos tenemos que enfrentar a Ichigo – Orihime se sorprendió. Pretendía atacarle con esos tubos… si les atacaba… ella no quería atacar a Ichigo.

- Bueno… toma – le entregó el móvil – y ahora que?

- Ahora viene lo difícil – El chico cogió el móvil intentando no mirar a Orihime a la cara.

No quería saber su expresión. Buscó en la agenda un número concreto que estaba seguro de que tenía que estar. Lo marcó y esperó que contestara, porque no tenía otra idea si no era así.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ring… Ring…

- Que es eso? – Preguntó Rukia – te suena el móvil?

- Ya… pero me estas llamando tu? – se extraño el pelirrojo. Rukia frunció el entrecejo

- Yo?

- Diga? – Renji descolgó el teléfono – quien es?

- Abarai…? – dijo la voz al otro lado

- Quien eres? – el chico no entendía nada y empezaba a cabrearse

- Soy Ishida… te llamo desde el móvil de Rukia – Le contestó el quincy

- Ah?... – el chico se rascaba cabeza extrañado de que Ishida le llamase – que pasa quincy…?

- Quincy? – Rukia no entendía nada

- Pues tenemos un problema… - el moreno recontó todo lo ocurrido, lo mismo que le había contado a sus compañeros de clase, obviando igualmente lo del padre de Ichigo. – Podéis venir?… tenemos que encontrarle…

- Veré como nos escaqueamos – le contestó Renji - nos vemos

Rukia no entendía que estaba pasando, Renji llevaba diez minutos escuchando con cara de preocupación lo que le decía, el que parecía ser Ishida, al otro lado del telefono.

- Renji, que esta pasando – preguntó Rukia cuando este colgó el teléfono

- Pues… - Renji sabia que si se lo contaba se iba a preocupar… pero no tenia elección- Pues es Ichigo – la chica puso cara de preocupación. Renji se lo contó y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba

Ella tardó un par de segundos en ponerse una forma de ir al mundo humano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Y bien? – Preguntó Keigo

- Nos encontraremos con ellos en el parque de anoche- Contestó el chico

- Pues vamos, no? – Sugirió Tatsuki.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el parque donde la noche anterior habían luchado Ishida e Ichigo. Allí se abrió una puerta redonda, con puertas de bambú, de la que salieron dos figuras vestidas de negro

- Chico? – Preguntó Rukia cuando se cerró la puerta y vió al grupo parado delante suyo.

Se fijó en que solo estaban Ishida e Inoue. A Orihime se le había ocurrido que quizá seria un problema que se enterasen de que se lo habían contado casi todo a Caigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki, por eso Chad se había ido con ellos para empezar a buscar a Ichigo.

- Creía que estaría también Urahara? – Pregunto la morena buscando al personaje en cuestión con los ojos.

- Esta ocupado… con otra cosa – Contestó rápidamente IShida

- Pues vamos a ello – Renji parecía nervioso. No habían pedido permiso para ir al mundo de los humanos y no podían estar mucho tiempo allí. Debían encontrar rápidamente al pelinaranja.

- Dividámonos – Sugirió Rukia – iremos a los sitios evidentes para empezar… y si le encontramos aumentamos nuestra energía… para llamar al resto del grupo - El resto asintieron aprobando la propuesta

Orihime se dirigió a la casa de los vizard, Renji a la zona del colegio y la casa de Ichigo e Ishida hacia el hospital de su padre y los parques cercanos. Rukia escogió un camino diferente. Se paró hasta tener claro donde podía estar Ichigo…y llegó a la conclusión más lógica posible.

Se puso en camino a su objetivo y en parte esperaba tener razón, pero si la tenia, debería enfrentarse a él… eso no sabía si podría hacerlo. Una vez alcanzó la cuesta que llevaba al cementerio de Karakura se metió entre los árboles para evitar que la viese y le buscó.

- Ichigo? – Le encontró donde esperaba. Sentado en la tumba de su madre con la cabeza entre las piernas y sujeta con las manos – estas… bien?

El chico no respondió, tampoco se movió. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco al chico. Quizá se había recuperado y ya no estaba tan fuera de si como decía Uryuu. Estiró un brazo para poner la mano encima de su hombro. En ese momento el chico se movió, la cogió de la muñeca. Él giró la cabeza rápidamente mostrándole a Rukia una cara horrible, tenía los ojos amarillos y una enorme sonrisa macabra.

- Ah… - Rukia ahogó un grito.

- Vaya… tu eres Rukia? – rió el Ichigo hollow mientras le apretaba la muñeca a Rukia.

- Yo… - la chica estaba temblando. Ella conocía que Sigo tenia un hollow interno pero nunca lo había visto poseer su cuerpo. Le daba miedo incluso el reiatsu que desprendía. No podía seguir así, no podía seguir temblando,… debía serenarse… debía hablar con él – Ichigo… déjame hablar con Ichigo… seas quien seas.

- Pero no me apetece – contestó el monstruo. La chica comprendió que tendría que ser por las malas. Se separó de él y sacó su espada.

- Baila…- giró la zampakutoh- Sode no Shirayuki. Estoy aquí para hablar con Ichigo – Se puso en guardia – y tu me estorbas – No quería usar su espada contra él, solo pretendía intimidar.

Pero la jugada le salió mal. Ichigo hollow la atacó con su espada y ella se tuvo que defender. Lucharon, no se podía decir que ninguno luchase en serio, ella no le quería hacer daño y él estaba jugando con la shinigami.

- Eso es todo… atácame en serio!! – le dijo él – o te matare…

- Cállate!! – Ella no pensaba hacerle daño, pero se le estaba yendo de las manos

Paró un par de golpes mas pero un tercero estuvo a punto de darle si no lo hubiese evitado. EL chico parecía enfadado, su siguiente golpe iba a matar pero Rukia lo paró, o eso creía ella. Se pararon en la batalla, el con la espada en alto y ella agachada con la espada y el brazo estirados. Rukia no sabia muy bien que había pasado, se quedó mirando su blanca espada como la nieve… con la punta goteando de sangre rojo escarlata.

* * *

**Que tal, la verdad es que es un poco asi como poco ichiruki, con la pelea y eso, pero ya se pondrá mas tierno XD. Ala, decidme que os parece XD.**


	12. De nuevo, adiós

****

Hola, bueno después de una semana movidita con el expomanga y todo XDD. Bueno alguien me ha dicho que porque les hago sufrir... esque me gusta (que perra soy XDDD) bueno, aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo. A mi parecer es un capitulo curioso, ya vereis por que. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**12. De nuevo, adiós**

- Mierda… Rukia – Renji había sentido que su reiatsu se elevaba hace un momento, pero ahora había descendido.

Se dirigía corriendo hacia el lugar donde lo había sentido. Cuando llegó se encontró una escena extraña. Ella estaba agachada y Sode no Shirayuki liberada. La punta blanca de la espada estaba manchada de sangre. En el momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de este hecho, la cara le cambió a un estado de profunda ansiedad. Se movió y se alejó de Ichigo que se encontraba de pié, delante de ella.

- Yo…

- Rukia!! – Renji se acercó a ella. Estaba herida en la parte del hombro derecho, no sangraba mucho pero parecía en shock – estas bien?

- No quería herirle… yo… él me atacó y…- Ella miraba el horizonte.

Se giró y se quedó mirando a Ichigo, este estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirándolo fijamente, sangraba por el torso de forma abundante. Levantó la cabeza y les miró fijamente. Ahora si era Ichigo, sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre los de la morena, pedían perdón y ayuda al mimo tiempo. Se movió y se fue levantando

- Lo siento…- susurró él

-… Ichigo… - Renji no sabia que hacer, al igual que Rukia. Sabían que él no tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero en el fondo Renji no podía olvidar que había herido a Rukia y que podía volver a perder el control.

- Ichigo? – ella se acercaba con cuidado.

- No – el chico se retiró – Aléjate… no te acerques – En ese momento desapareció usando un shunpo.

- Espera!!- gritó ella mientras le seguía, iba a seguirle cuando alguien apareció delante suyo y la paró. Se trataba de Ishida.

- Siento llegar tarde – dijo el chico. Recogió a Zangetsu del suelo, Ichigo se la había olvidado, y se la entregó a Renji – Reuníos con Inoue en el parque de antes… yo me encargo de él.

- De acuerdo – Renji le apoyó. Sabía que Rukia deseaba seguirle pero no estaba en condiciones. Estaba herida, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ella le miró con odio, pero este evitó su mirada. La cogió de un brazo y desaparecieron con un shunpo.

- Ya ahora que ago… - pensó Ishida en voz alta una vez se encontró solo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir a Ichigo para calmarle, lo importante ahora era encontrarlo de nuevo. Se concentró y empleó un reiraku para encontrarle, enseguida consiguió ver la energía roja de un shinigami. Siguió el reiatsu y encontró al chico sentado en el borde de una carretera situada en un puente sobre el rió que atravesaba Karakura.

- Que he hecho…- decía Ichigo mirando pasar el agua.

- El idiota – contestó bruscamente una voz a su espalda. Ishida había llegado hasta él.

- Que quieres – preguntó el pelinaranja – porque estás aquí… puedo…

- Volver a convertirte en un monstruo – Continuó Ishida – no creo. Rukia tiene sobre ti un efecto curioso. Después de tu encuentro con ella no creo que ese monstruo nos vuelva a molestar en un tiempo. – El moreno se sentó al lado del chico y se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía en el pecho, no tenia buena pinta.

- No me has respondido

- … no tengo respuesta – dijo el quincy colocándose las gafas – no debería estar aquí, tienes razón. Eres un capullo… además de un shinigami.

- Como si eso último importase ahora – le cortó el pelinaranja

- Ya… - él tenía razón. Después de lo ocurrido la otra noche, la promesa no podía tener validez – pero tenias razón.

- Yo?, en que? – Ichigo se había perdido, que Ishida le diese la razón en algo era raro, demasiado raro

- El juramento no es una excusa para mandaros al carajo, pero – el chico se puso rojo – es difícil cambiar después de tanto tiempo – Ichigo sabia lo difícil que era admitir que te habías equivocado con los amigos, como él con Tatsuki

- Pero tú me sacas ventaja – le contestó el shinigami sustituto

- Por que?

- Tu ya sabias lo de tu padre… - miró Ichigo al quincy – eso es una ventaja.

- Pues no se que decirte – contestó el moreno – yo dejé de tener padre a los 9 años. A ti te ha durado más.

- A costa de mentiras

- Y que más da eso – Ishida parecía ofendido – vete a casa, llévatelo donde Urahara, métele una paliza y después que conteste a todas tus preguntas.

- Tu harías eso – sonrió Ichigo – eres una caja de sorpresas Uryuu . El moreno se sonrojó y se rió entre dientes.

Estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a refrescar, ellos sabían que en algún momento había que regresar y arreglar las cosas

- Te propongo un trato – dijo Ichigo mirando al horizonte.

- A ver… - el quincy no confiaba en el buen criterio del shinigami después de estos días

- Arreglemoslo – Ishida alzó una ceja – hablemos cada uno con su problema

- Me estas vacilando – le soltó Uryuu

- No – dijo tajantemente el pelinaranja – tu me tienes hasta las narices con lo de tu padre…

- Ja, y tu…

- Yo te tengo harto con lo de Rukia – le cortó Ichigo. Decir su nombre incluso le costaba. Recordaba vagamente haberla atacado y eso le destrozaba – y ahora con lo de mi padre…

- Me sugieres – dijo Ishida sarcásticamente – que yo hable con mi padre y tu con el tuyo?

- Es una idea – sugirió Ichigo – ya hablo con mi padre y le saco toda la información que quiera… y tú hablas con el tuyo y desaces el entuerto en el que estas.

- Como si eso fuera a servir de algo. – Ichigo no le miró y agachó la cabeza. Ishida la había cagado, no debia haber dicho eso. Se levantó y le tendió una mano – pero vale… no tengo nada mejor que hacer – Ichigo se le quedó mirando y una sonrisa apareció disimuladamente en su cara. Cogió su mano para ayudarse a levantarse.

- Ah!! – el chicó se quejó, no se acordaba de la herida del pecho, la que le había hecho Rukia.

- Anda… vamos a ver si te curan – En un movimiento levantó y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro.

Desaparecieron y se dirigieron al parque donde se encontraba el resto del grupo- Se habían reunido después de que Renji les informase.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente Ishida, intentando no mirar a Orihime a los ojos. Le pidió a esta que curase a Ichigo.

Este se tumbó en el suelo mientras le curaban, intentando oír lo que le decía Ishida a Renji y Rukia que estaban detrás de él. Parece ser que les estaba contando lo que había pasado y donde le había encontrado. Rukia se empezó a acercar a Ichigo cuando sonó el móvil de Renji haciendo que este pusiese cara de susto.

- Pierda… - Dijo el pelirrojo, airado – Tenemos que irnos Rukia… se ha acabado el tiempo que podemos estar aquí sin que nos descubran

- No… - consiguió decir Ichigo en un susurro mientras Rukia se alejaba mirándolo con cara de preocupación. Había estado tan cerca de ella otra vez… y lo había desperdiciado. Era un idiota. La chica desapareció tras la puerta.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando. Si no, me lo decis eh?? XDD. Bueno, el siguiente dentro de poco y siento mucho tardar tanto pero ahora bienen los exámenes de la universidad y... no voy a tener mucho tiempo, sorry.

**PD: Por cierto, a partir de ahora los capitulos seran un poquitin mas largos, espero que no os parezca mal XD.**


	13. Problemas parecidos, soluciones similare

**Bueno, despues de un tiempo sin poder actualizar (estoy de examenes hasta arriba, gomen) aqui os traigo otro capitulo. No puedo contestar a los reviews que me habeis mandado porque no tengo tiempo, sorry. Espero que este os guste. Es mucho mas largo y... bueno, mas interesante XDD**

**Ala, a leeeerrr**

**13. Problemas parecidos, soluciones similares**

- Buenos días – Ichigo había vuelto a casa después de recuperarse, lo hacía para no preocupar a sus hermanas, pero no quería ver a su padre.

Habían hecho un pacto Ishida y él, pero esa mañana no tenía humor. Su hermana le sonreía, ajena a lo ocurrido la noche anterior

- Vaya, vaya… al final te encontraron – le dijo una voz detrás de él mientras iba de camino al instituto.

- Hirako… que quieres? – El chico no se sorprendió demasiado de que Hirako lo supiese. Normalmente lo sabía todo.

- Nada, nada – dijo el chico sonriendo – no te enfades – con una risita desapareció de la calle

- Este tío… siempre tan raro

Ichigo continuó su camino, llegando antes de lo que esperaba. Pero había algo que le extraño en la entrada del colegio

- Que pasa tío, le tienes miedo al instituto? – Preguntó el shinigami sustituto

- Que gracioso – Ishida estaba apoyado en la entrada. Prefería esperar para entrar, no se atrevía a hacerlo por no cruzarse la mirada con Orihime

- En serio – dijo el pelinaranja parándose a su lado. Le sorprendió que estuviese allí, aunque también lo entendía. Él tampoco sabia si se atrevía a hablar con el resto después de la que lió – a que esperas?

- A ver si la tierra me traga de una vez…

- Que catastrofista – A Ichigo le hizo gracia, nunca había visto al quincy de esa forma – no será para tanto – El chico le miro con cara de incredulidad y con las cejas enarcadas.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha a clase, Ichigo casi tuvo que andar arrastrando a Ishida. La profesora no había llegado aún, cosa normal en ella, y cada uno se fue a su sitio. Ichigo se fue a hablar con Tatsuki mientras que Ishida limitó a ponerse a leer.

- Eo, Ichigo –Llamó Tatsuki acercándose a él

- Hola

- Como te encuentras – la chica estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior

- Bien… - Ichigo realmente estaba bien, Inoue lo había curado del todo. Aunque creía que la pregunta no iba por ese camino. Ella, Keigo y Mizuiro habían llegado después de que los shinigamis se marcharan y había visto a Orihime curándole – Por que?

- Pues… - la había pillado, sabia que físicamente estaba bien, pero a ella le interesaba otra cosa – como Ishida no nos dijo porque te habías… eh… vuelto…

- Loco –terminó Ichigo, agachó un poco la cabeza e intentó tomárselo con filosofía

- Si, jeje – a Tatsuki le molestaba opinar así de su amigo.

- Un momento – Ichigo acababa de darse cuenta – Ishida no os dijo nada?

- Pues no nos lo dijo todo – Continuó la chica respondiendo a su pregunta – no se que de que era tu problema y no el suyo.

- Ah.. – la profesora entró en ese momento en clase y los dos se sentaros.

Al parecer Ishida no era tan mal tío después de todo, si se lo hubiese dicho a Tatsuki y al resto antes de que él lo solucionase abría complicado mas las cosas con sus amigos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bueno… pues a ello – Ichigo estaba delante de la clínica de su familia

Estaba dispuesto a hablar con su padre, aunque aun no sabia como lo iba a hacer. Su padre estaba al teléfono, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un problema con un paciente.

- Vale… como queráis – Dijo Isshin terminando la conversación – pero yo no puedo hacer milagros – esto último hizo que Ichigo enarcara las cejas.

- Papa? – Dijo el chico cuando el padre colgó el teléfono. Este se asombró, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. – podemos hablar?

- Claro – el hombre siguió a Ichigo que quería ir a un lugar donde poder hablar a solas con él, realmente un lugar donde sus hermanas no les oyesen.

- Voy al grano – Ichigo no estaba para alargar el tema – Lo primero es que siento como me comporté el otro día… no debí haberme… exaltado tanto – "menudo eufemismo para haberme vuelto loco" pensó Ichigo – Pero necesito que entiendas – aclaró antes de que su padre dijese nada, porque tenia la boca abierta preparado para soltar alguna de sus burradas – que tenia mis razones – Isshin agachó la cabeza – después de todo lo que he pasado este año o año y medio, que me vengas con que eres un capitán me… - se lo pensó – me jode mucho

- Y que pretendes – comenzó el padre con una voz que mostraba compasión – que con 9 años te dijese que estaba muerto y mi cuerpo no era real.

- No, pero… - Ichigo no estaba enfadado con su padre, cosa que le sorprendió – quizá me podías haber ayudado en el cementerio, o cuando Byakuya se planto aquí.

- Entonces no serias quien eres ahora – le cortó Isshin

- Quien?, un monstruo?

- No… - el medico negaba con la cabeza – el primer shinigami humano que tiene el respeto del Gotei 13

- Que respeto? – El chico se asombrado de todo lo que sabia el viejo – el único al que le caigo algo bien es a Ukitake, como me parezco a no se quien…; luego está Kenpachi, que me quiere usar de practica de lucha, Byakuya que me quiere ver muerto, a ser posible gracias a él, y Mayuri… que le falta un tiro de piedra para experimentar conmigo…

- jaja… - Su padre se reía, a Ichigo no le hizo gracia y frunció el ceño mostrando su desagrado – pero además de eso – continuo su padre – ahora eres capaz de salvar a las personas, no?

- Eso no será gracias a ti – En ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de Rukia el día en que la conoció y un dolor en el pecho le dejó espantado

- Ya lo se… yo – dijo su padre intentando disculparse

- Y que más dá…- una voz infantil les cortó a mitad de la conversación. Karin entró en la habitación, había estado oyendo tras la puerta la discusión y estaba cansada de ella – Yo os he aguantado… a los dos – dijo señalándolos – vuestras mentiras y estupideces, los viajes de Ichi a lugares raros, tus comportamientos idiotas… aunque creo que eso ultimo viene ajeno a lo que seáis… vuestros amigos raros que vienen

- Amigos raros? – El padre no entendía mucho. Miró a Ichigo con una mirada que mezclaba enfado por habérselo contado a su hija y asombro de que esta lo supiese.

- Si… un chico de pelo blanco con cara de mala leche – continuó Karin – Iba vestido como Ichi pero con una capa blanca… decía que era capitán… supongo que tu iras igual vestido, no? – preguntó señalando a su padre

- Conoces a Hitsugaya? – Preguntó Ichigo antes de que su padre preguntase nada. Intentó no reírse imaginándose una conversación entre Hitsugaya y su hermana.

- Si… era un poco…

- Frío? – Terminó Ichigo, quien no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llegase a su rostro.

La conversación se había calmado, los tres continuaron hablando sobre el resto de capitanes hasta que Karin se fue. Después Ichigo e Isshin siguieron la conversación, centrada más en porque se había ido del Gotei, el chico intentó sonsacar que edad tenía pero no lo consiguió. Ichigo no le había perdonado del todo… pero no iba mal encaminado, al fin y al cabo, era su padre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Quien me manda a mi hacer caso a ese estúpido de Kurosaki – Ishida estaba de pié, delante de la puerta del despacho de su padre

Le había prometido a Ichigo que hablaría con él, pero no confiaba en que eso cambiase mucho la situación.

- Que quieres? – La puerta estaba entreabierta, Ishida estaba seguro de que no le había oído, pero eso daba igual. Un quincy de su nivel no tenía problemas para sentirle. Ryuken hablaba desde el fondo del despacho

- Hablar – dijo el chico mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

- Ya… lo suponía – Ryuken no parecía muy comunicativo. El despacho estaba iluminado aun por la luz del sol, que no tardaría en desaparecer. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos – desobedeciste, lo sabes no? –comenzó el hombre

- Hipócrita – le espetó Ishida

- Como? – Su padre parecía ofendido

- que eres un hipócrita – continuó Ishida. Se había sorprendido a si mismo diciéndole eso, pero ahora ya no podía parar – después de que me hiciste jurar que no hablaría ni me relacionaría con shinigamis, me saltas con que el único tío que te soporta sobre la faz de la tierra es un shinigami, un capitán.

- Y eso hubiese cambiado algo?

- Pues sí!!- Uryuu se estaba enfadando por momentos – si hubiese creído que Urahara me habría podido ayudar no se me abría ocurrido venir a ti

- Acaso Urahara es diferente a mi? – Ryuken parecía sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo.

- Pues no… pero el es un mentiroso reconocido – Admitió Ishida – estamos acostumbrados a que no mienta, no? Incluido tu –le dijo señalándole ante la actitud que había tomado su padre cuando el uso el plural.

- Bien… pues haz lo que quieras – le dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido

- Como? – esto pilló a Ishida con la guardia baja. Aun estaba acalorado por haberle gritado antes y se sorprendió de la pasividad de su padre.

- Supongo que por una vez – continuó Ryuken – tienes razón. Haz lo que te plazca… ya – se paró antes de continuar – no tienes que responder ante mí.

- …Vale – Ishida intentó no parecer muy sorprendido, pero no puedo evitar enarcar las cejas de asombro.

Él no pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó quedándose de pié delante de la puerta del hospital. Había una cosa que debía de hacer antes que nada y se puso a ello.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ya voy… - Orihime se encontraba viendo la tele cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó, seria Tatsuki, aunque era ya muy tarde – Ah! – cuando abrió la puerta no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se le abrieron los ojos como platos – pero que?

- Espera – la cortó Ishida. Estaba de pié, delante de su puerta y respiraba entrecortadamente, exhausto. Parecía haber estado corriendo – No tengo excusa para lo que hice… al menos no una excusa que a ti te valga. Por eso me fui… porque si te lo decía…bueno… no era suficiente.

- Menuda tontería – La chica según había estado escuchando había ido subiendo cada vez mas las cejas, incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, ella estaba esperando una forma en la que responderle cuando él se acercó rápidamente y la besó, sujetándola por la cintura para acercarla a él. Ahora era ella quien no se lo esperaba, pero para su sorpresa el beso fue más intenso que antes, y más largo. Ella le correspondió, poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Ishida mientras los labios de los dos se movían a la vez. Al rato se separaron, pero no mucho, quedando sus rostros prácticamente pegados.

- Yo… - comenzó de nuevo el chico, pero ella le paró con una sonrisa, se puso de puntillas, le rodeó con las manos y le volvió a besar, de forma apasionada.

Ella puso su mano en la cintura del chico para sujetarse mejor, cuando este soltó un alarido y se separó de golpe. Orihime se asustó y miró donde tenia la mano, la camisa que llevaba estaba manchada de sangre de una herida que tenia, que aunque estaba vendada, no tenia buena pinta.

- Anda, pasa. Voy a curarte esa herida – Ella, para sorpresa de Ishida, le cogió de la mano y lo llevó dentro de su casa, donde usando sus poderes curó la herida que tenia. Con los poderes de Orihime, cualquier herida parecía un rasguño.

**Espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente es la explicacion del castigo que les ha tocado a nuestro shinigamis XD y a partir de ahi... ICHIRUKII XDDD**


End file.
